


Time To Say Goodbye

by Thalassophobia



Series: 500 word prompts [2]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angel Blades, Angels, Angst, Character Death, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Multi, No Happy Ending Fest, Ouch, Sad Tyler Joseph, screw this, this sucks lmao, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalassophobia/pseuds/Thalassophobia
Summary: "seven billion people in this world" blurry growled "and you're overreacting because we killed one man""but-""stop complaining and drink your smoothie."





	Time To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks because I'm constricted to 500 words and i can't add any detail and it's making me mad.

"seven billion people in this world" blurry growled "and you're overreacting because we killed one man"

"but-"

"stop complaining and drink your smoothie." tyler sighed and began to sip as his strawberry smoothie. he knew the man that they killed was special. he had the most beautiful yellow hair. and pretty eyes. they were mocha, like the coffee blurryface was drinking. he remembered the soft tears that leaked out of the man’s beautiful eyes as he jabbed the knife into his body.

“tyler, you’re overthinking again” red eyes met chocolate brown and tyler’s tears doubled over as the boy began to sob. “c’mere, sweet. i should’ve known ya weren’t ready for this yet.” blurry opened his arms for tyler. the boy crawled into his lap, sobbing into his chest as the demon stroked his hair.

“h-he was special-!”

“c’mon, baby, you’re just being guilty. there’s no reason to be.”

“it’s just not f-fair, blurry!”

the man sighed, rubbing tyler’s back gently. he knew the small boy wasn’t ready to kill. but the demon couldn’t say no to those eyes. they were just too damn beautiful.

“baby, please calm down” the boy took a shaking breath. he was calming down.

“h-he could of joined us.. b-blurry.. he was.. a fallen angel.”

“a.. what?!”

“a f-fallen angel”

“oh god..”

“wh-when we left h-him, i looked back a-and he had wings”

“okay. tyler, grab our things we’re gonna heal him” tyler nodded, collecting their things. blurryface picked the boy up walking back to where they left the angel.

“th-there he is” tyler pointed to a bloody figure slumped down, the wings strewn weakly as if the man had tried to fly but died on his way up. blur winced, rolling him onto his back. his eyes were wide open. they were definitely the eyes of a dead man.

“ty, move” blurry murmured, waiting for the boy to move, before putting his two fingers on the angel’s forehead and chanting the words he knew so well. “tylíxte to se vamváki, desméfste mazí sas tin agápi, prostasía apó ton póno, perivállei san gánti, oi pio effyeís evlogíes, Periplanitheíte aftó to vrády, Giatí frontízeis Therapeftikés sképseis ésteilan stin ptís”

the angel shot up, his eyes narrowing.

tyler waved, smiling “hi, i’m tyler”

the angel opened his mouth, chuckling “i know, you killed me. he did too”

“but we brought you back-!”

“too bad i can’t do that to you when you die” the man grinned sinisterly, pulling an angel blade out of his pocket taking a shot at blurry with his blade, narrowly missing him.

“j-josh, please it doesn’t have to be like this” blurry spoke, as josh pinned him.

“it does.” the knife sunk into blurryface’s chest, tyler screaming. he advanced on the small brown-haired boy next.

tyler’s brown eyes widened as the angry angel loomed over him, his mocha eyes now a glowing blue. His wings casted a shadow over the boy, as he brought his blade down on him.

 

this was goodbye. forever.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SUCKS IM SORRY


End file.
